I Don't Wanna be in Love
by Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf
Summary: AU, modern, songfic. Sesshomaru & Kagome pairing with Miroku/Sango, Kouga/Ayame. No character 'bashing' per say. Retains youkai/miko powers etc.


_I Don't Wanna be in Love_

_Author's Note:__ I can't believe I'm actually writing a songfic. Usually I avoid them because I think I won't be able to call to mind the appropriate tune when reading them. Now here I am writing one. *facepalms* I can taste the irony. However this would not leave my mind once it came to vision there and I hope no one else has written similar. Sad as it is, I only just found the song I'm using after a few years of trying to find it… mainly because I had no notion to the song's NAME. *laughs* Thank you YouTube for those who title the song by the most commonly sung lyric or I would STILL be pulling my hair out in searching._

_Perhaps even more surprising (to me at least) is that this is my first Sesshomaru fanfic finished though the third started. *laughs* One simply cannot argue the force of one's muse. ^_^_

_Anyway, I own neither anything to do with Inuyasha nor Good Charlotte's "Dance Floor Anthem" (which I suggest you listen to while reading as I did while writing *winks*) and I earn nothing but some satisfaction in writing this fanfic. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

I Don't Want to Be in Love

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for_

The beat pulsed like a physical thing through the sea of warm bodies. A young woman with her ebony tresses loose past her shoulders shifted through the music, sniffling inaudibly as the new song's lyrics hit her and pierced the fog of her mind. '_Could it BE any more true?'_

She kept her head down as she danced with strangers, her thick black bangs obscuring her eyes from all. Dancing with them, but always shifting just out of touch from any reaching dancer as if on some instinct. Well… as much as was possible on a crowded dance floor.

_He calls her up_

_He's tripping on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there _

_And alone now_

The small black purse clinging to her hip where it lay from its thin strap across her chest vibrated softly. Frowning the young woman ignored it until it stopped. Oh… she knew who it was. He had only been calling or texting every hour since…

Beneath her dark bangs she scowled, not wanting to think about it. Was it not bad enough he practically ignored her while stringing her along but for him to be doing _that?_ Heavily she shook her head, getting back into the music. No. This was the best idea yet. She was glad her friends had talked her into this dance club as she shimmied amongst the dancers, her tight blue dress hugging mid-thigh looking black in most lighting. Black with a hint of blue –matching her long hair, swaying down her back.

Her phone buzzed again. Another message. _'He knows I'm here. Tough._' Snorting softly to herself she lost herself to the music, not even seeing the looks of her friends nearby as they watched her. Soft brown eyes gazed at her sadly, wishing for hope. The brunette leaned against her male whose violet eyes also watched their friend with a gentle care.

_He knows she's movin' it_

_Knows she's grovin' it_

_Now he's losing it, and she don't care_

Moving to the beat she thrust the air provocatively while slipping from another eager touch. Just because she wanted to lose herself to rhythm and beat in dance did not mean she was interested in some horny slime-ball trying to put moves on her. Or just hands, equally undesired.

So what if her dress was perfect for showing off the smooth, long, fair legs that stretched down to her comfortable heels. Another insistence of her friends though they had complied with her stipulation for comfort. Sure the looks were nice, doing their fair part in rebuilding the young woman's shattered confidence but… she was not looking to attract some hormonally driven male's attention.

_Everybody put up your hands Say I don't wanna be in love I don't wanna be in love_

Hands went up in the air, hers with them. A slip of a smile touched her soft lips as she closed her eyes and let the energies around her 'see' for her. The eyes of her friends' were some of the few that could see the soft and gentle white/pink/blue of her aura dancing like a protective flame barrier around her lithe form. Pure, powerful, holy. Not enough to keep the non-sensitives from trying to get closer to the dainty female. Her soft voice filtered in with the chorus to be drowned in the sea of noises throughout the dance club. "I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love."

She was not the only one singing along, but her friends watching wondered if there could possibly be another who felt the words as intently as their friend. She had loved him for so long… only to be hurt by him time and time again. Always wishing there was more they could do for her. Helpless to merely watch on the sidelines for the most part and just be there when the lovely young woman came to them with wet cheeks for comfort.

_Feel the beat now If you've got nothing left Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

Feeling empty and hollow she somehow did not cry though her head remained bowed and her eyes hidden even from her friends. They ached for her, hoping their course of action had been correct in dragging her from her house and wishing they could see her smiling face once more as it lit up her eyes and all that basked in its splendor. Now… now those ever expressive eyes were hid from even them and that in itself was threading them with heartache for her of their own. It was so obvious their friend felt hollow and alone, despite them being right there for her through it all.

When their friend gave of herself, she gave her all. It was her draw… and so much of why they loved her.

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

Brown eyes flicked to green around their friend's side, the silent whimpers in both women's eyes identical in that moment before turning together to face their friend whom to all appearances was oblivious to their gazes. Together, hoping the message would get across to the one they sang the lyrics from their hearts to hers. "You've got a reason to live." Two jaws clenched with feeling, masculine faces with their own display of pain and hope agreeing with the voices of their dance partners as their arms tightened reassuringly around the females' waists as the pairs danced… and watched.

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

"Miroku…" Violet eyes moved to look down at the beautiful, sporty woman in his arms as her voice whispered against his chest. Sighing softly as they danced he let his lips gently brush her soft, chocolate crown of hair. He knew where she was still looking, with her warrior's eyes softened and clung to with tears. "Do you think bringing her here was a good idea?"

It was hard to tell if their friend was hurting more or less or even the same as she moved on the dance floor beside them. It was the least they could do after bringing her here –to keep one side of her safe from unwanted attentions. To keep an eye on her. Brown eyes glanced to a pair of frowning, bright blue eyes that were also watching the solo female dancer before meeting the concerned green gaze of his partner. Sighing the redhead tossed her long ginger-orange hair to the side in a dance move while lifting her lips up to whisper in a slightly pointed ear amid long dark hair, pulled back in a high-tail. The frowning in his blue eyes shifted, becoming sad and resigned. The handsome face with wolfish features nodded and flashed a shadow of his normally charming grin. Green eyes sparkled at the attempt, accepting it and him for what they were and long ginger hair bounced as the female nodded cheerfully in return. Her hope and optimism lifted the others.

"Should we have left her at home then, Sango?" Round, boyish cheek rested on the brunette's head as his voice took on one of those covers of wisdom to which he sometimes was prone. "Curled listless and broken on the couch, suffering alone even with us there each time he called?" Her head shook beneath his shifting her straight bangs above her eyebrows even as the longer bangs that brushed her cheeks on each side moved against the deep purple of his shirt. Closing his violet eyes for a brief moment of only him and her Miroku kissed the top of her head again. Gently his hand caressed the small of her back –careful (for once) not to slip lower as he was tempted.

His reward… her fingers shifting to tentatively caress his neck where his short black hair gave way to a small ponytail. _'Ah, my Sango. Is it wrong to take bliss in your touch when our Lady friend deserves such happiness of her own?' _So thought, but her friends knew another thing that made the lonely dancer HER and so dear to their hearts was how always, _always_, she put others' happiness before her own.

It was time she was first.

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated but most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him_

Internally the tall male sighed, resisting the temptation to run his long, artistic fingers through his knee-length silvery-white hair. This was not easy, unlike the precision of a cutting blade. It would be simpler to kill her but that was not acceptable really in ANY age. She really had done nothing _wrong_ per say. The whole situation merely was wrong, and must be terminated. He gave her all the attention, all the _things_ he could manage and yet it was not enough. She was always OUT somewhere. Not trampy. No. He probably _would_ have killed her then, just for the stain on his honor. He should have known… the wind needed to be free. So in his own precise way of speaking he had ended it. Cleanly, so he had thought.

"_This is finished, Kagura. Be free."_

Even then he had seen how the wind demoness was torn. It almost made him laugh to see how she really _thought_ she loved him while feeling such longing and pure _joy_ at her granted freedom. Her red eyes had flashed beneath her classically pulled up black tresses showing the play of her emotions before his own cool and expressionless mask. She was weak. No… not for the emotions she showed but for not having the strength of heart or character to make or even accept the break herself. Even in her decisions and thinking the demoness was as flighty as the wind in her control. It was too bad, really. She was powerful enough, graceful enough, elegant enough, and almost too much obedient enough. Wind had no _spark_, after all. Not even enough spark to appreciate what she had enough. Him.

If she ever really had him to begin with. Sometimes the stoic youkai was uncertain of that. Still, he was proud enough to believe that even if the wind demoness only had some of him that should have been more than enough for a female of her caliber.

_She calls him up _

_She's trippin' on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain't comin' home now_

Then came the calls. Over and over again. He supposed it could be worse –she could be showing up everywhere he went. Annoying as the vibrating or ringing of his phone was these days he could wait until he chose to check the messages. Was it not enough he gave her the _house_? It was not like they were married or even engaged. Call it a last gift. Not like he would have kept it anyway. After taking those few things he did value as his own from it he had no intention of returning. It was just a place to live after all.

Snapping his phone open as he stepped into the crowd he lightly growled into the mouthpiece with finality in his cold tone. "Cease, Kagura. It's over. Be free." Another snap and his electronic connection to the outside world slipped into the pocket of his soft and loose black pants, to be ignored for the rest of the night.

_He's trying to forget her_

_That's how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they got together_

Truth be told, he detested this place and places like it. The scent of sweat and arousal in the air, the loud overbearing music thrumming through the walls, the often drunken dancers, the eyes that saw him as a piece of meat. Degrading. It took even more control than he usually implemented to dampen his senses without losing his edge. However it was a great place to push things out of his mind that were distasteful. Focusing on keeping so many out of his senses while keeping track of them, of shifting (though graceful his movements could hardly be called 'dancing' at the moment) to the beat through the dancers without touching them while not sticking out as being apart from them were challenges that took more thought even than training. Fighting was so second nature to him after all these years. This… this was challenging.

He _would_ forget her.

_Everybody put up your hands Say I don't wanna be in love I don't wanna be in love_

Getting back into the chorus she felt the whisper of silken hairs brush the back of her long, bare legs. The strange but oddly beautiful sensation would have been brushed aside in her mindset if not for the glint of silver under the changing lights that seemed almost familiar caught out of the corner of her eye. With a sigh and a frown the young woman half turned without lifting her head –only enough for the briefest of conversations as far as she was concerned. Her voice was risen in irritation and edgy as well, even through the loud music. "Inuyasha I…"

Golden eyes narrowed out of her sight and she could feel the male belonging to the silver-white hair stiffen in his movements cool. She could feel the undercurrents of a deep growl vibrating off the male and his energies. Even before his solid baritone voice cut into her trailing off accusation she realized her blunder –how the shade and length and texture of the hair were off. Even now her downcast gaze noted that this man's build was completely different. Taller. More slender. Cooler. More refined. And the demonic aura though bearing a _hint_ of similarity was much, _much _stronger. Not to mention Inuyasha would _never_ wear a pale blue silk button-up shirt like this male did. Realizations of a second in time… too late. "I am NOT that imbecile."

_Feel the beat now If you've got nothing left Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

She winced and wilted at the sharp words that cut with the precision of finely honed swords. Guilt and apology wafted from her slender, feminine frame and wove within the aching pain of her voice, no longer hardened in furious, protective anger. "No… I… I know."

His head nearly snapped at the sincerity of her words. He had stopped his mockery of 'dancing' with his heated internal growl at that disgusted name but now he realized… that name held pain for this ningen and she had not intended the gross insult she had bequeathed him. The slight shake of the female's head shifted her full dark bangs enough that the shifting dance lights caught on the brief display showing a sparkle of moisture unshed for the moment within the hair-hidden eyes. _'The scent of salt is strong around her…'_

"My apologies." The female was speaking again, sounding both hurt and strained in one instance and yet somehow he felt impressed by her ability to continue on. And that he listened. There was something in her tone that interested him. "I wouldn't intentionally insult _anyone_ with his name right now, much less a stranger."

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

Stunned at that he realized she had no idea who he was, only that his hair at a glance reminded her of Inuyasha. Sure, he had hidden his markings for _some_ obscurity from the vast throngs of fools tonight but that was beside the matter. She had no idea the severity of her unintentional insult and yet ordained it a great insult on her part by her own merits. _'What has my fool of a half-brother done to this miko?_' The thought by existing surprised him. It set his thoughts down tracks it had seldom if ever ventured before as quickly as his own deadly speed.

"Sorry again." The woman was murmuring, anguish and pain tainting her scent and aura in a distasteful way as she turned to move away from the object of her embarrassment.

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

His hand struck out to capture her wrist, holding her from slipping away. Truthfully, he was not 100% sure why it was important she stayed. "Wait."

At the touch of his skin to hers there was a jolt. Her head snapped up exposing to his golden eyes her own startled with hints of blue. A smoky blue, sparkly with unshed tears and red-rimmed from tears already shed, but brightening. For a flash second he wondered if hers were the type of eyes that changed colors with her mood. Suddenly he was curious how blue they would become with happiness. Mentally, he shook the thought aside. Not throwing it out as he intended it sank deep into the hidden recesses of his mind. "Dance with me." The very corner of his lip curled slightly, almost humorously. As if he was sharing an amusing secret. "To keep the vultures away."

_To the beat, to the beat, to the beat_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

Gold. _'So unlike Inuyasha's.'_ The tall man's golden gaze both blazed and chilled beneath the soft bangs on his forehead which parted in the center as if to frame something that was not there. Gazing on the ethereal beauty of his face which seemed far too perfect to belong to a male she forced herself to breathe after the initial gasp. From the flicker in those eyes -the place of most expression on his smooth face- she thought she caught _something_. Nothing she could put her finger on just yet, but nothing even hinting that he was pulling a fast one on her. He truly seemed genuine with his covert offer of shared protection. _Vultures indeed._ She thought, thinking about those around them. Yes, they could both benefit keeping the vultures away from each other. Why knock a potentially good thing before trying it out? Nodding, one of her true smiles started to slip onto her simple but pretty features.

She missed the surprised widening of his eyes. His quick intake of breath accompanying it was brushed off as having a logical cause.

_We break up, it's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

Mentally shaking himself he lifted a brow and gave the young woman the slightest smirk possible to inform her of his actions before setting his hand ever so lightly on her slender waist, the other arm still beside him as her hands went in the air. The petite woman looked up at him, those smoky blue eyes blinking and wide showing that he had startled her. His touch was barely there, she realized. Just enough to know his hand was there at all for contact and yet proprietary enough to any observer that assumptions would be made. Realization dawned over her face lighting her eyes with the warmth of her smile. He was more prepared for it this time and only sucked in his breath sharply.

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_Get off the wire, know everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to find a new one_

He moved with her, dancing more than he had when on his own. It was not that he _could not _dance… it was that he was often too proud (or retentive) to do it. Something about her smile nudged him to make an exception. His movements were still reserved but she could feel the beat coursing through his motions and the barely-there touch of his fingers on her waist and hip as he lightly guided her while letting her do her own thing so that they really looked like a couple. His face gave no hint of exposing his mild surprise that their charade even so soon appeared authentic.

_Everybody put up your hands Say I don't wanna be in love I don't wanna be in love_

She lifted her arms up, the motion seeming sensual as her hands moved up the sides of her torso and flipped her long hair over her shoulders giving the appearance of being responsible for her head leaning back. One finger of hers barely grazed the back of his hand at the beginning of its journey yet still he felt it. Just as he felt the silken ebony wave of her hair ghost there seconds of forever afterward while his impassive eyes skimmed over the delicate arch of her graceful neck.

A low growl vibrated through his torso silently in instinctive appreciation for the sight. Logically he was certain the young woman most likely had not been intentional in her show of submission yet it had been given nonetheless. Now in her display of vulnerability he felt compelled to protect. Easy enough.

_Feel the beat now If you've got nothing left Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

A quick glance around showed that prospective hopefuls for each of them where being discouraged and giving them space. In so looking she caught the hopeful and curious eyes of her friends. Blushing she bit her lip and tossed them a sheepish smile, both terrified and glad there was no way to explain over the noise of the music and crowd without ruining their charade. A gentle press of one finger at her waist had her gaze snapping forward into intense gold. His gaze seemed like it was boring into her and her head felt like it was filling similar to when she had a cold. Only this was almost pleasant. So strange.

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

She moved like water, flowing to his lead. An idle thought deduced that when startled or surprised off the dancefloor this female could be quite klutzy. The notion humored the daiyoukai to whom no mortal could match his grace and yet her fluidity while dancing if not impressed at least caught his seldom given attention.

Perhaps even more provoking was how her reiki did not fight with his jaiki. Her aura -though strong- was tight to her small form & flickered only a little now that she had calmed in his presence as the vultures held back. His own demonic aura he kept mostly contained but for one difference –he cloaked her in it gently. Almost as if protecting her with a thin veil of his energy. Telling himself he did this to keep the scavengers away. Indeed.

It was oddly comfortable for him to brush his body against her aura, no closer but where his hand slipped within the holy barrier to guide her body. It should burn… but he felt nothing more than a tingle for all her power, and that felt soothing. Even healing.

Hn.

With almost loverly movements his body caressed her aura, looking to all but the most diligent that his hand and body feathered touches upon her own. Good. The scavengers would stay away.

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

Touching her hand he dropped the one at her waist and lightly spun her away to bring her back to his body with her back to him. His fingers returned to her waist, guiding her to squat down slowly as he did with her body between his legs. Not otherwise touching though it _appeared_ they were. Until her head lolled back, sensually stretching her slender neck, her hair brushing against the skin at the open V of his collar where a crescent moon pendant hung from a sturdy black leather cord and her bangs feathering upon his chin. Both of their eyes lidded but he could see through his pale lashes as her mouth formed the words, could hear her soft voice that would not reach beyond his person even for youkai hearing.

And she could barely hear the light rumble of his chest and the low whisper of his baritone barely breathing the most common words of the refrain as if they were pulled from him beyond his control and will. He sniffed her hair near her arched neck, filling his nose with her scent. The distasteful scents of her negative mood had faded leaving only the crisp, sweet smells speaking of purity, innocence, and power. Much better. Both rising together, swaying, her back to his chest, revitalized and at ease.

_No, no_

_Now you know what to do_

_So come on, get up, girl_

Disappointment started to set in as the music changed. Only half a song, but she had liked the peace that came with dancing with this stranger. Which was surprising when one thought about it visually, considering the traits he shared in common with her ex.

_'But they're totally different…'_ Reluctantly the young woman made the start of a move to step away until she felt a gentle resistance upon her waist. So soon, she had grown accustomed to the feel of the silver-haired stranger's fingers there that she had not noticed they remained. She turned questioning eyes to meet his and almost stopped breathing at the gentle entreaty found within. Something told her this man was not one for whom such an expression often came. Lightly she smiled, nodding to the unspoken question and she saw his fit body ever so faintly relax as she completed her turn to face him fully again and continue their dance. A brief smile flickered in his golden eyes before his face blanked and the young woman could have sworn she heard a noncommittal 'hn.'

They barely noticed the changes in songs. To them it was like the same song continued to play over and over though they danced to the new beats as if made with them. Here and there a word was said, a lyric sung, but for the most part it was the dance alone. Here and there the lightest of casual touches, gentle and never implying any meaning. True dancing interspersed throughout their paired movements deviant from the usual bump and grind typically associated with such places. Two opposite beings finding solace together within the pumping euphony.

Last call came and went. Before she knew it the DJ was calling last dance. Eyes mostly blue now clouded in surprise as they blinked, turning to meet the face of her dance partner. They had danced all night? There was a sparkle in her stunned gaze as she looked over the beautiful male's face showing no signs of hiding her feelings of the moment. She was surprised -pleasantly surprised- that she had danced all night with a stranger and _enjoyed_ it. Even more… they had barely touched at all and she felt _safe_. That was it… all night long beside his obviously powerful and even potentially dangerous aura and she could not recall a time since she was a child where she had felt so at ease. Like she could really be herself with no expectations.

If he were the type his gold eyes would have possibly widened as he realized the time. He had stayed? Hmm… Interesting. Really, he had not intended to stay more than a couple songs. Certainly he had only intended to _dance_ more than a few songs, if that, before settling down at the bar for a drinks to watch the insanity from afar. An hour distraction at most. Yet… he remained until close. Dancing, of all things. With a strange little woman.

He was not the type to show such things however and instead simply let his golden gaze peruse the female before him in silence as the lights shifted from dance club flashes to lightly dimmed. His hand still lightly on her side he gave the barest of nods and gently guided her through the crowd and away from her friends (who he long ago noticed and ignored) as easily as he had lead her upon the floor. Still not touching but for the ghosting of his fingers upon her hip though his long arm curled around her back. It was not necessary to read her aura to know her silence stemmed from shock. Let that be the case –he was content with that. Lips in a thin line he did not dwell on the reason behind his actions. Enough that he wanted a moment to speak to her in some relative quiet with no disturbances. Including the woman's odd friends. _'What sort of miko has youkai friends, or dances with a daiyoukai for that matter?_' Yes… pretend it was curiosity that spurred him onward.

Outside he drew her just as gently to the side of the leaving throngs then turned her to face him beneath the glow of a streetlight. Even in this lighting she was beautiful –her purity of heart washing her features ethereally. Innocence blinked up at him, soft lips touched with some sort of glimmering gloss parting slightly as if to ask a question of which she could not form the words. Interesting. She was neither fawning over him nor seemed to know any more than before who he was and yet although she could obviously feel his ki she was unafraid, had been unafraid all this time. In fact he recalled how she had _relaxed_ when he enveloped her in his energy earlier.

"Miko." Her eyes flashed angrily and in response he lifted a perfectly sculpted brow, intrigued. No… fascinated. Spark. The hurt girl had spark. In fact… she looked ready to attack at the very next provocation, if not before. Without fear. Interesting.

"Youkai." Her previously sweet voice was laced with venom that if more than tone equally could rival his own poisons. Had his brow not already arched it would have now. As it was, the daiyoukai nearly smirked with amusement but instead scowled impressively, his golden eyes flashing dangerously as they narrowed on the young miko. '_Young and untrained miko.'_ He thought to himself before barking out his correction to the innocently beguiling ningen.

"Sesshomaru."

As if a wave passed over her the young woman's anger receded at the offering of his name though Sesshomaru wondered how long it would last. It was as if the fires of her anger cooled but flickered dangerously just beneath the surface in wait. Although this fire intrigued him Sesshomaru was not interested at the moment of being its kindling.

"Kagome."

A nod. A smile that only touched his usually steely gold eyes. She watched, oddly fascinated. Somehow… it looked like the tall all-too-beautiful male was going over something in his mind for there was a hint of thoughtfulness in his otherwise unexpressive gold eyes. "Next week." His cool baritone intoned and she blinked, barely noticing her friends filtering out of the club and heading their way. She missed completely the widening blue and green eyes of the wolf youkai pair who not only had recognized her esteemed companion from the start but could now hear his low words to their friend. "Same time, same place." Seeing the miko's bewildered expression the daiyoukai lightly smirked before turning on his heel with the grace of a militaristic maneuver and strolled effortlessly into the night. "To keep the scavengers away."

Blue-gray eyes swirled wildly as the young woman stood stunned while her friends surrounded her with their love and chatter and hope. _'Kami… do I… is that… did he… do we have a DATE?'_

* * *

_Author's note: __may or may not add to this. *sheepish* I've some ideas, but if I do it won't be a songfic though likely will have references back to this song. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Please review so I know what you thought of this! _Thanks!

_Originally posted 16 November 2009_

_Edited 10 June 2012: Fixed formatting errors (particularly at start and stop of lyrics' italics) and added apostrophes as "half-quotations" around thoughts as I do for my other stories.  
_


End file.
